Tiger's Past
by BellaVista88
Summary: With Lokesh back and the curse reinstated, Kelsey and Ren are thrown into the past and reunited with old friends and family on a quest to stop Lokesh and save their futures.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or places used in this story. I am only borrowing the characters and ideas from Colleen Houck's Tiger Saga. Please beware of adult subject matter throughout the story.

**Prologue**

**Reawakened**

Somewhere, deep in the rumbling underbelly of the Earth, a long forgotten consciousness flickered awake.

A groan rumbled through the being's chest as previously immobile limbs were tested. Fingers curled, shoulders rolled and muscles stretched.

Lifting a hand to cover barely open eyes, the being took in his surroundings. Shadows covered the roughly hewn walls; flickering in an unseen light. The air wavered with heat; each breath was thick and heavy and stuck to the back of his gasping throat.

Pushing himself up, the being pushed his heavy body over to the wall. Barely registering the furnace like heat radiating from the hastily chiselled wall, he tried to work through the tangle of his thoughts.

Closing his eyes, thoughts came unbidden and unorganised.

Faded images merged into incoherent words, which transformed into puzzling memories.

Until all thoughts faded into one: Rajaram.

Rajaram. Rajaram. Rajaram.

The single word pounded through the darkness of his head. Teasing and taunting.

The being's lip curled into a snarl as memories came rushing back.

The Tiger curse.

Finally uniting the talisman.

Control over a Goddess… her goddess.

_Her_. Kelsey Hayes.

The being leapt to his feet, rubble tumbled down from the wall, sizzling as they hit the ground. _Kelsey_. This was her doing. With his hands fisted at his side, a frustrated, agonized scream tore through his burnt throat.

With all thoughts on the Rajaram brothers and their annoying toy, Lokesh focused his energy on the small amount of power he could still feel in the hidden recesses of his body. He took the little flash of power and leant back against the wall; tweaking and manipulating until he felt the magic buzzing through his aura.

Uttering one word in the instant before his eyes flew open, the scorched being disappeared, leaving behind nothing but a few displaced rocks.

The sound of fabric ripping disturbed the silence of the empty room. The Prince and High Protector of the Mujulaain Empire lifted his head from the battle plans scattered across the large desk. His hand fell on the hilt of the knife partially hidden under his papers as he stood and called out.

Striding purposefully across the polished marble floor, Alagan Dhiren Rajaram was unaware of the dark shape hiding in the shadows, tracking his movements with glinting, hungry black eyes.


	2. Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or places used in this story. I am only borrowing the characters and ideas from Colleen Houck's Tiger Saga. Please beware of adult subject matter throughout the story.

**Chapter One**

**Dream**

We were back in the forest, sunlight filtered down to us through a canopy of lush green leaves. Stretching my legs out before me, my toes wiggling in the sun, I settled back against the broad chest behind me and turned to watch Ren move through the clear water.

"This is nice." Kishan's sun-sleepy voice made me smile. He repositioned my head to his stomach as he stretched out on the ground.

"I missed the forest. I miss my tigers." I nodded in agreement. Ren splashed us with cooling water, joining us under the shade of the trees, pulling my legs onto his lap. His hands massaging my sun warmed legs made me sigh.

"Kels?"

My eyes flashed open at the tone of his voice.

Kishan sat up, dislodging my head. Turning, I knelt beside him ready to face whatever was disrupting our peace.

"Kelsey… what?" He held up a fingerless hand, worry etched on every inch of his face. Scrambling back until I bumped into Ren's solid chest, my eyes flashed between Kishan and his rapidly disappearing hand.

"What's happening?" Pain filled his voice as, before our eyes, Kishan's hand disappeared. "Help me, Kelsey." His pained voice turned desperate as his forearm vanished from site.

Burning tears streamed over my cheeks as I reached for him, my hand curling around his neck, my fingers tracing his jaw as his torso began to fade.

"Bilauta, please." Pressing my forehead to his, I stared into the golden eyes that meant so much to me.

"Kishan, what do I do? Tell me." I sank my fingers into his hair, grasping onto him.

"It's only you, Kels. It's always been only you… you're the one. You're the only one… the curse." Kishan's voice faded in and out of focus.

"Please," My voice broke, "Kishan." My hands fell from his hair as he finally faded from me.

"You… Kelsey…. Help me…." His disembodied voice brushed against my neck. "Break… curse."

"I broke the curse. We did it. It's gone." My words were broken between heart wrenching sobs.

"So sorry… more… save… _Bilauta_," Kishan's voice faded away on the last word, leaving me alone and scared.

Shaking my head, I screamed into the suddenly cold room. "No! Don't leave me!"

"Kels. Kelsey, wake up. I'm here."

I groaned and rolled over, my hand covering my still closed, wet eyes.

"You were dreaming?"

Images from only a few moments before flashed through my mind. My body heated with fear and my heart pounded in pain and confusion.

"I… yes… uh."

I pushed up out of warm, toned arms to sit against the headboard. For the first time in over a year, I was reluctant to meet my husband's cobalt gaze.

With his perfectly sculpted brow piqued, Ren placed his fingers beneath my chin and turned my head in his direction. His hair fell forward over his eye as he asked. "Of what were you dreaming, _iadala_?"

Lowering my gaze to the stuffed white tiger squashed beneath the pillows, I mentally chastised myself and tried to make sense of my dream. _The curse was broken, we did it. We found Durga's gifts and fulfilled our destinies. I do miss Kishan, a lot. But his letter gave me peace; his grew to love Anamika. They were as happy as me and Ren. _

"Kelsey," There was a hint of worry in Ren's voice now. "Tell me."

With resignation, I lifted my eyes. "I…" I took a deep breath, "I dreamt of him… Kishan."

Ren's brow furrowed into a frown before a flash of regret and sadness softened his gaze. "_Pyrᾱya_," His voice was a whisper against my temple as he pulled me onto his lap. "I dream of it too, sometimes. I miss my brother, as well."

I nodded against Ren's shoulder, breathing in the heady scent of sandalwood and sunshine.

"He was happy, Kels. He found love with Anamika. That was his destiny … to be her tiger. Like I am yours."

Nodding again, the smile came easy to my lips as I tilted my head back to meet the sea blue eyes of the man I loved. "Yes. You are my Tiger. Mērē bāgha."

I took a moment to appreciate the brightening of Ren's eyes as I showed off my learning of his first language before my lips met his. The kiss was soft and slow and all too brief.

"I guess I just miss him." My voice was quiet, maybe too quiet for my husband to hear as I brushed kisses along the column of his neck.

Ren's low groan made me smile, my hand snaked into his hair.

"Maybe you'd let me be of service to you, _rājakumārī_?" Ren easily flipped us in the bed. "Let me capture your mind." His lips scorched a trail over my shoulder and instantly everything other than him left my mind.

An hour later as I lay wrapped up in Ren's warm arms with my head resting over his heart, my mind drifted back to the dream and Kishan's disappearing face. Cringing into Ren's chest, I wondered on the meaning of the worrying dream as I fell into a fitful sleep.

"Kelsey?" I looked up from my desk as Ren rounded the corner into the small library of our Oregon home.

"How was class?" I carefully set my book closed and leant my head back for a kiss. "Did you learn anything you didn't already know?"

Ren's lips curled into a smirk, he tugged on the end of my braid. "I learnt that I much prefer you as my teacher." His lips brushed my jaw before he took a seat beside me. Taking my hand in his, he set a heavy envelope on the desk.

"What's this? Another marriage proposal from a perfectly bodied, doe-eyed beauty?" I rolled my eyes and tried to keep the jealousy from my voice.

"No," He chuckled. "And even if it were, we're married now, _iadala_. I belong to you. I always have." Ren's thumb traced the ring on my finger as he leant closer to graze his lips over my neck. "Not that I don't enjoy your jealousy."

"I'm not jealous." I lied unconvincing.

"You have no reason to be." Ren's words brushed over my neck as he nipped at my skin.

Clearing my throat, I made a conscious effort to focus on the topic at hand and not my husband's irresistible lips on my already tingling skin. "So, what it is?"

Ren lifted a shoulder in a shrug and spoke without lifting his lips from my pulse. "It's addressed to both of us."

Lifting one hand to Ren's hair, I combed softly through his hair, surreptitiously holding him to me as I reached for the letter addressed to _Mr and_ _Mrs. A. D. Rajaram_. Unable to control my pleasure at the sight of my new title, and the slight twitch of feminist indignation at being referred to only by my husband, I opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of thick paper.

"What is it?" Ren mumbled against my skin. I shivered when his tongue brushed my ear.

Skimming the letter, I placed a hand on Ren's shoulder to push him back. I handed the letter to him with shaking hands.

"Kelsey?" Ignoring the paper, he cupped my face in both hands. "_Iadala_, what is it? Are you hurt?"

Shaking my head, I thrust the letter into his hands, my eyes glazed with unfallen tears as I muttered one word.

"Kadam."


	3. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or places used in this story. I am only borrowing the characters and ideas from Colleen Houck's Tiger Saga. Please beware of adult subject matter throughout the story.

**Chapter Two**

**The Letter**

In a back recess of my mind, I protested at the loss of Ren's lips from my neck. Handing the thick paper to him with trembling hands, I was unable to turn my gaze to his, staring blankly ahead as I tried to wrap my head around Kadam's letter.

Ren read quickly through the letter once, before reading it out loud.

_Ren and Kelsey,_

_Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on your marriage. Dhiren, my son and prince, I know your parents would be very proud of the man you have grown into. And, Miss Kelsey, rest assured they would both have loved you. Take care of each other and love completely. _

_If you are reading this letter, then what I saw has come to pass. I wish there was a way I could save you from this. And I deeply regret that I am not there to aid and guide you through what may be the toughest quest yet laid upon your shoulders. _

_When I used the power of the amulet to save Nimilia on the boat, I, as you know, became aware of the amulets potential power. It was during that time that I visited both the past and future, and was witness to what I hoped our actions in the then future would render redundant. Now that you are reading this, I am afraid the worst is yet to come._

_When Kelsey opened the Earth – which, my courageous girl, was a clever idea – there was still a flicker of life in Lokesh's body. After a while, buried in the burning core of the Earth, the small amount of power left in his body rejuvenated that flicker of life. _

_I was witness to the moment his consciousness flickered back into existence. I witnessed the anger and vengeance on his face. _

_With his mind set on one thing, and one thing alone, the meagre power still remaining in his possession sent him to the place he most longed to be; the place that would allow him to exact his revenge. _

_I am afraid, Dhiren, that that place is the Mujulaain Empire, 300 years ago, when your father was in power, before the curse had been activated. _

_I believe he has been transported to this exact time, to start again. To rewrite his defeat and to stop the pairing of the two of you, as well as that of Durga and her Damon. _

_It is impossibly hard for me to write this letter and know the heartache and danger I am placing on your shoulders. I am indescribably proud of both of you; my brave children, and am very sorry to have to place something like this on your shoulders._

_Remember your connection. Follow your heart and use your brain. _

_You have the upper hand here. Dhiren, you know the past; your father, your empire, yourself. Kelsey, you know the future, you know power, you know Lokesh and you know both brothers. _

_I am always with you. Until we meet again. _

_-Anik Kadam. _

Wiping angrily at the tears blazing a trail down my cheeks, I stared at the paper still held in Ren's hand.

"No." My voice was a barely there whisper. Ren's eyes didn't lift from the familiar script.

"No." The word was strangled by a loud sob. Dropping my face into my hands, I shook my head and let the tears fall.

Fear and grief overwhelmed me. The image of Lokesh standing over Mr. Kadam's still, defeated body filled my mind, quickly followed by Ren's broken and bloody form, the life crushed from him and Kishan limping in pain. A shudder ran through my body as I folded myself into a small ball.

When Ren's hand brushed over my shoulder, I jumped and pulled away, a startled squeak squeezing through my blocked throat.

"_Iadala_," Ren reached out to me. "Kelsey." His soothing voice broke through my fear and I launched myself into his outstretched arms. My fingers curled tightly into his shirt, holding him close to me. My tears instantly soaked through his shirt, his chest muffled my loud, hiccupping sobs. Ren whispered soothing words to me as he rocked us back and forth, holding me as tightly as I was holding him.

Pulling back only enough to look at him, I was ashamed at the weakness in my voice, "This isn't fair. We broke the curse; that is our destiny. We did it!" My voice cracked, regret flashed in Ren's eyes. "You're mortal. We did it." Ren nodded, sadness clouding his bright eyes.

"It's my parents, Kels." Lifting my eyes to Ren's, my heart broke at the pain barely hidden there. "He's with my parents. He's there for the amulets and they don't know. I have to help them. We have to do something."

"I wouldn't even know what to do without Mr. Kadam," I sniffled. "He told me what to do; I just followed you and Kishan around."

"Kelsey," Ren sighed, lifting his hands to cup my cheeks, his thumbs softly wiping away my tears. "That's not true. You were the one who broke the curse. You found the artefacts. You understood the prophecies. It was us who followed you, willingly. And we would again."

Dropping my head forward to Ren's shoulder, I breathed in his scent. "So what do we do? Where do we start?"

"The same place we started before," Ren spoke into my hairline. "We go to see Phet."

Nodding, I pulled back and made the mental effort to hold back my tears, my teeth gritted in resignation. With a grim look of his own, Ren kissed my forehead and stood. "I'll arrange the flights."

The phone was already pressed to his ear and as Ren left the room I heard him talking quickly in Hindi.

"I guess I'll do some research." I spoke to no one in particular.

Standing in front of the bookcase with a heavy heart, I scanned the small collection of titles we had brought over from Mr Kadam's library India. Most of the books we had shipped over where the titles important to Mr Kadam or the Rajaram family; ancient editions of favourite stories, signed and dedicated copies, a few even penned by our mentor and guardian. Mixed into the eclectic collection was a copy of Durga's prophecy and a detailed depiction of the year's events and trails.

Skimming my fingers along the spines, I noticed a book I hadn't before. A Royal History of India; 500 years of the Empire. The golden letters seemed to glow under my fingers and I imagined I could feel the familiar heating flow through my hand into the book. Shaking my head with a derisive snort I reminded myself that I no longer had Durga's mark, or the fire amulet.

Pulling the book free, I poured a glass of water with lemon and settled down on a chair in the kitchen to begin my research.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review or favourite. I hope you're enjoying the story! – BV88**


End file.
